Bloody Potter
by WonderinWonderland
Summary: Lily Evans is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts.. Problems arise in Hogwarts and Lily is not having the greatest time trying to fix them all especially not with James bloody Potter pestering her.
1. Chapter 1

"LILY!" Lily Evans flinched when she heard her mothers angry shout. She was 10 minutes off schedule and would surely be late for the Hogwarts Express if she didn't hurry. Lily grabbed some books, threw them into her trunk and slammed it shut. She yanked her trunk out to the hall and lugged it down.

"Lily, what have you been doing up there?" Lily's mother, Eliza demanded.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late. The bloody alarm didn't go off." Lily panted, pushing her flaming red hair out of her eyes.

"Okay, well have you got everything? We're late already so you had better check you've got everything. We don't want to have to stop and come back."

"Yes I think I've got everything.." Lily replied. Her mother nodded and picked up Lily's trunk with surprising strength and walked off towards the car. Lily followed.

"MUM!" A yell came from inside the house just as Eliza Evans proceeded to lock up.

"Oh bloody hell, WHAT IS IT PETUNIA?" Eliza shouted.

"WHERE'S MY HAIR DRYER AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lily could hear Petunia thundering down the creaky wooden stairs.

Eliza opened the door again.

"Tuney, I've told you a million times that your hair dryer is in the second drawer under your desk and I specifically told you last night that we would be leaving early this morning to send Lily to school. And your father left early for work." Eliza sighed.

"Oh. Alright then. Bye mum. Bye freak." Petunia turned on her heel and marched back upstairs as Lily rolled her eyes. Lily had learned long ago not to expect a gracious goodbye.

Lily debated on whether to shout back or keep silent. Her better judgement won over and Lily turned round and went to sit in the car.

Lily was silent the whole car ride which was not unusual as Lily kept most of her thoughts to herself.

They soon arrived at Kings Cross and Lily got out and went to the back of the car to get out her trunk. She dragged it out and into the station.

"Well, have a good time at school Lily. I'm very proud of you. Goodbye dear." Eliza smiled at her younger daughter. Lily smiled back up at her. They hugged briefly and then Eliza departed. Waving, Lily looked around to see if anyone was looking at her.

When Lily had deemed it safe, she dashed towards the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, trolley first.

Lily could not help smiling when she passed through. Witches and wizards of all ages milled around, saying goodbye to their families, catching up with friends or reading books.

Lily pushed her trolley towards the back of the train, where she and her friends usually sat. She took her trunk off the trolley and her cat, Myra off and went aboard the train.

"Hi Lily!" An eager fourth year said as she passed by. Lily recognized the girl but could not for the life of her remember the girls name. So instead Lily smiled and said;

"Hi there!" And went on as normal. Lily reached her usual compartment and slid the door open. Inside, sat Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald.

"Hullo Lily." Marlene said looking up from her conversation with Mary.

"Hullo." Lily replied smiling at both girls. "Mary! Your hair, it looks absolutely gorgeous!"

Mary's hair had gone from blonde to brown and the effect was really quite striking, Lily thought.

Lily sat down and started talking to her room mates. A few minutes later the compartment slid open again. A beautiful blonde girl stepped inside. She had warm brown eyes and a smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Alice! How were your holidays?" Lily asked. Alice Prewett smiled happily.

"Oh it was great! We went to Greece and it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Alice replied.

"I stayed in England but I went to Cornwall. It was alright, nothing special. Oi! Did you hear? Sirius and Delia are dating now. Can you imagine? Delia, that one with glasses and boring brown hair. Don't you remember?" Mary said looking around at her friends, seeing the confusion on their faces.

"Oh! Yes I remember Delia, she's a prefect in Ravenclaw isn't she? She is quite ugly. Why would Sirius ever snog her?" Marlene asked.

"Honestly? I'm not quite sure. Perhaps he's run out of fit girls." Lily said with disgust. She frowned. Sirius Black was the biggest prat in the whole school, after Potter of course. She glared out the window as memories of James Potter flooded into her mind. That prat.

"Oh come off it Lily, he's not that bad." Alice told the redhead. Lily rolled her gigantic green eyes.

"Just like World War II was 'not that bad'" Lily replied but still, she smiled in spite of herself. Alice laughed.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes then Alice cleared her throat.

"Well, I better go. Frank asked me to meet him near the front and Hestia should be along soon, she said she would be chatting to Eloise before she came." Alice said.

Marlene and Mary frowned at each other.

"Eloise McHale? Why would Hestia talk to that bitch?" Mary asked angrily.

"Not sure. I think it's something to do with the tutoring Hestia is giving Eloise since she's such an idiot." Alice replied then slid out of the compartment.

Lily stared after her. Alice was her best friend and they used to spend every minute together even though she was a year ahead but ever since she started dating that Frank Longbottom in 5th year, they've been inseparable. Not that Lily didn't think it was sweet. Of course it was. Frank and Alice were the reason she believed in love. They were so sweet together and they were positively and utterly in love. Head over heels for each other.  
It was that Lily missed her closest friend.

"Eloise McHale is such a bitch. Even if Hestia was tutoring her I don't see the need to talk to that bitch. She kissed my fucking boyfriend." Mary huffed angrily. Clearly, she was still in pain from last years incident when Eloise McHale had snogged Harvey Hodgson. Marlene nodded.

"Yeah she always was a tart even in first year. Did you know, she told me her first snog was when she was 9 years old. Can you believe that? The bloody slut." Marlene said, hoping to make Mary feel better. Instead it seemed to make her angrier.

"9 years old? And I thought my first kiss was early! I was 11. I cannot believe she got her first kiss earlier than me. Bloody hell." Mary glared into space and crossed her arms.

Hestia Jones stepped inside the apartment, her towering height came as quite a shock. Being 5"6 the last time everyone saw her, it was a big surprise to see her 5"9 height now.

"Hestia? Is that really you? I can't see you from all the way down here." Marlene joked. Really, Marlene wasn't very short, being 5"8 herself but she was always the one to add some humor.

"Oh my god Hestia. What did you do? Take steroids or something?" Mary asked, her grey eyes wide open.

"Oh shut up you lot. I've only grown 3 inches. It's not my fault you're all 5"4." Hestia said even though she smiled.

"I am not 5"4 anymore! In fact, I'm 5"7 now." Mary said proudly.

"Oh shit. Now I'm the only one below the height of 5"6." Sighed Lily.

"You can always take some steroids like Hestia did?" Mary suggested, winking.

"I'd rather stay 5"5, thank you."

"Oh but they work really well, as demonstrated here." Mary pointed at Hestia and everyone laughed.

A comfortable silence filled the compartment as everyone settled down. Mary and Marlene started talking quietly and Lily and Hestia read.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Lily stepped off the train into the night, her friends right behind her. She dragged her trunk towards the carriages and grimaced slightly at the sight of the creepy thestrals. She had of course, heard about them but this was the first time she saw them. She had seen her grandmother die in hospital. Lily felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of her grandma who had passed that summer.

Lily clambered aboard and her friend came and sat inside as well. They were about to go when the door opened again and James bloody Potter and Sirius Black climbed on board.

"Hey Evans, Marlene, Mary. Jones." Potter frowned slightly at Jones, remembering their little fight last year.

"Hey Marlene! Mary! Ohh Evans, you've grown! Bloody hell Hestia, did you take steroids? You've grown more than Evans here!" Sirius said, smirking at all of them. Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"Why the hell does everyone think I took steroids? It's been three sodding months, of course I grew a little!" Hestia replied angrily.

"A little? A _little_? You're mental, that's not a little." Sirius said as he sat down between Mary and Lily. James took a seat next to Marlene.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lily asked.

"Well, if you must know Evans, there happened to be no more space in the other carriages and Sirius and I being the gentleman we are, offered to come here so Moony and Wormtail could go on the other last carriage. Besides, who wouldn't want to come sit with you Evans?" James winked. Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily shifted again, her eyes darting around. Marlene coughed and Mary smiled.

"Soo... Black. I heard you're with whats her name now..." Mary said, trying to remember the name.

"Delia Hayes." Marlene told her.

"Oi, that's right. Have you gone blind or is there some other strange reason you're dating her?" Mary asked. Sirius smirked.

"What do you mean have I gone blind? She's really good looking." Sirius said.

"Well that's official then, Black's lost his mind." Mary said.

"Lost my mind? Oi! That's right, you haven't seen her yet have you? Bloody hell, you'll freak out when you do."

"Why? What does she look like now?" Marlene asked.

"Ahh, you'll just have to wait and see, McKinnon." Sirius smirked.

"Bloody arse."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group and Lily prayed for someone to say something. Finally James did (though he was not really the person Lily would've wanted to start a conversation, she was grateful for once to him).

"So, where's Alice?" James asked, looking as uncomfortable as Lily felt.

"She's gone off with Frank." Lily replied when no one else did.

"Longbottom? Merlin, they spend every minute together!" James said.

"Well what do you expect? They've been in love with each other since 2nd year!" Lily exclaimed.

The redhead turned away again. James stared at her then turned to look at his hands. The silent treatment once again. He hated that the most. When she was angry it was actually funny but when she was silent, it made him feel terrible. When she was mad at him and shouted he knew what she was thinking but now, he couldn't figure out one thing that she was thinking. And he hated that. It made him feel guilty about the things he had done. And quite frankly, James didn't like feeling guilty. He never did. He never had. Not until Lily Evans of course though.

They arrived up at Hogwarts and they got out of the carriage and went up to the Great Hall.

Mary, Lily, Marlene and Hestia found some seats next to Mabel Bennett and Gillian Lee. Lily, Mary and Marlene's 2 other room mates.

"Hullo!" Gillian said, grinning. Her curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes glittered happily.

"Hello Gill!" Lily smiled back.

"Hi Lily. Marlene, Mary, Hestia." Mabel waved at Lily and nodded at the rest.

Mabel Bennett was the last member of their dormitory. She was beautiful but spiteful. She had straight blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She was smart, peaceful and yet somehow, idiotic. She knew nothing of how to treat people and cared only for herself. Lily was the only person in their dorm that she didn't dislike. Mabel was popular with the boys but most unpopular with the girls. She had only two friends that were girls, Emma Vanity and Clara Moore. And even them, did not like her very much.

Gillian Lee on the other hand was liked far much better than Mabel Bennett. Gillian was pretty, more striking than beautiful though. She was nice, helpful and sweet. She cared for others and respected everyone in their individual way. Gillian had a father who was a quarter Chinese and three quarters Irish. Her mother was fully English though. Her black hair was curly and silky and her blue eyes were bright and twinkling.

Lily wished she was more like one or the other. Gillian was completely sweet and Mabel was completely mean. Lily was just in the middle. Mean to Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Sweet to Mary, Marlene, Hestia, Alice, Frank, Gillian and Remus. She had in the middle between bright green and dark green eyes and hair that was neither fire red nor orangey ginger. She was just in the middle of everything.

Lily frowned at her own thoughts. She loved to be optimistic and looking like she did, could not afford to compare herself to others without risking her self esteem.

She was quite wrong though. Lily was beautiful. With big green eyes, obvious red-orange hair and a petite frame she was really much more beautiful than Mabel Bennett.

"So, how were your holidays, Lily?" Gillian asked. Lily smiled.

"Oh they were quite good. Aside from the fact that my sisters oaf of a boyfriend proposed. They're getting married next year. It's going to be utterly dreadful. And she's already planning the bridesmaid dresses. And guess what colour? Pink." Lily shuddered and Gillian laughed.

"Oh merlin. Pink with your hair! What is your sister thinking?" Gillian said, still laughing.

"She probably doesn't want me in the wedding so it doesn't matter so much.." Lily replied.

"Oh she can't possibly kick you out of her wedding! That's evil." Gillian said, looking angry now.

"Well that's what Tuney is. Evil." Lily said. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lily? Can I talk to you? Please!?" A familiar voice said. Lily turned and looked up at Severus Snape her former best friend. They'd met before Hogwarts because he lived near her and had explained to her that she was a witch. But he had called her a mudblood. The worst name for muggle borns. Lily glared at him.

"No you cannot talk to me. I'm busy and I'm talking to my _friend_." Lily replied angrily then turned back around.

"Lily please. You don't understand." Snape said.

"Yes I do. You think I'm filth. Please. Just leave me alone." Lily said.

"Lily don't you understand!? I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry! When will you forgive me! Listen to me!" Snape said desperately.

"OI! SNAPE! LEAVE EVANS ALONE!" James bellowed as he came closer. Lily turned to see him walk up to Snape with the Marauders at his side and punch Severus Snape right in the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans stared in shock as Snape fell to the floor. Blood erupted everywhere and Lily gasped. James glared at Snape.

Snape pulled out his wand and Lily only had time to yell:

"SEVERUS, NO!" Before Snape pointed his wand at James and James flew into the air, hung by what seemed to be an invisible rope. Lily rushed forward to stop them.

"PROTEGO!" She yelled pointing her wand at Snape as she stood with Remus, Black and Pettigrew.

Everyone was staring now and the teachers had rushed forward and Slughorn reached them first and pulled out a potion.

"Drink this." And handed it to Snape. Professor McGonagall helped James down. She was glaring at both of them.

When James had gotten down and Snape had stopped bleeding McGonagall marched them towards Dumbledore.

"Please follow me." Dumbledore said. He stopped by Lily.

"You too please, Miss. Evans " Dumbledore told her. Lily looked shocked but follow them anyway, refusing to look at neither Potter nor Snape. When they arrived at the entrance Dumbledore said the password and the eagle turned and they went up.

They were soon standing uncomfortably around his office, Snape and Potter putting as much distance between themselves as possible.

Lily glared at them both. Potter grimaced but Snape ignored her.

"Please sit." Dumbledore gestured to the chairs but there were only two. Snape swiftly sat on one and Potter looked at Lily. Lily pursed her lips.

"You can sit. If you want that is, Evans." Potter said nervously. Lily nodded her thanks and sat down beside Snape.

"Now, could you please tell me why I came into the great hall, ready for a meal but instead find two of my students dueling." Dumbledore said. There was no twinkle in his eye like many other times he had spoken to Lily. She did not wish to speak but she could not bear the silence.

"Snap-Severus and urm James were just having a little fight..." Lily said then regretted it. Really, it should not have been her to break the silence. And it did not help that she seemed to be the reason they had fought. How was she supposed to tell Dumbledore that? She would've sounded like an arrogant twat.

"Urm.. yes we were. See, I noticed Snivel- Snape bothering Evans here and well, I suppose you saw the rest?" James continued for Lily. She did not shoot him a grateful look as she would've done others but instead sent a withering glare his way.

"So Miss. Evans was not part of this duel?" Dumbledore asked.

"No she was not." Potter said.

"Then you may go Miss. Evans. Thank you." Dumbledore said. Lily smiled slightly unsure of what to say. She settled on just say bye.

"Oh yes well goodbye. Thank you." Lily turned and walk out of the office. She was flustered. Everything had seemed to be happen so fast. Why had Potter even punched Snape? It was not as if he had been calling her a mudblood. Quite the opposite really.

Lily did not worry for long however as she did not care much for either of them. She continued on towards her dormitory, after realizing she did not have much of an appetite.

The redhead hopped over the trick step and clambered up the staircase. When she finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room she saw Alice and Frank standing outside, talking heatedly.

Lily approached rather awkwardly, not sure whether she should turn and go or just head over. Fortunately Alice spotted her.

"Oh! Hello Lily, I didn't see you." Alice said. Lily wasn't surprised, Alice hardly saw anyone when Frank was there.

"Hullo Lily. How was your summer?" Frank asked.

"It was alright. Bit boring but there were two weeks when we went down to Cornwall. Those two weeks were good. How about you?" Lily responds.

"Auror training. Mum and dad got me in. Bit hard really but it was alright otherwise." Frank told her.

"Right. Anyway, why aren't you in the Great Hall?" Alice asked.

"Did you not see me go with Dumbledore? And Snape and James? No..? But surely you saw them fight.. Wait a minute Alice, were you not in the Great Hall at all?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"No, I went to get something and was just about to head down again." Alice said. Lily nodded.

"Well, I don't have much of an appetite so I suppose I'll just turn in early." Lily said.

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, I suppose I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? Wait a minute Lils, you're not starving yourself are you?" Alice asked.

"No! Merlin, Alice I'm not crazy." Lily said.

"Well, if you say so.." Alice replied, grinning.

"I think we'd better go or we'll miss all the food, Ally." Frank said. Alice nodded.

"Alright. Bye Lily!" Alice said.

"See you." Frank said.

"See you!" Lily called and turned to say the password.

"Unicorn Hair" Lily said and the Fat Lady glares at her.

"No please? Honestly, students these days." The fat lady kept on glaring until Lily sighed.

"Please?" Lily said. The fat lady huffed but swung the portrait open. Lily clambered in and went up the stairs into her dorm. Her trunk was already inside and she picked it up and carried it to her usual bed. She decided to unpack tomorrow but took out her books and muggle t-shirt and shorts.

She changed quickly, brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face then went into bed. She read for a bit until the rest of her dorm came stomping in.

"Marlene, you prat! I've told you again and again Divination is a completely useless subject and now you're taking it!" Mary exclaimed.

"Bloody hell Mary, it's not that useless!" Marlene replied.

"As if!" Mary scoffed.

"You just think it's useless because you're not good at it!" Marlene said.

Lily sighed. Mary and Marlene fought over the stupidest things. She just hoped this was one of those times when they left Lily out.

"Lily, what do you think?" Mary demanded. Or it could be one of those times when they dragged her into their argument.

'"Well, I suppose if you're any good at Divination it'd be useful but if you're not, why take it?" Lily offered.

"Hmm.. fair enough.." Mary said and flounced away to her bed. Marlene smiled at Lily.

"Thanks Lils. She can be a bloody pain in the arse when she wants." Marlene said but she laughed. Marlene and Mary had been best friends before they came to Hogwarts.

Marlene was a half-blood. Her father was a pureblood McKinnon and her mother was a muggle. Mary was muggleborn like Lily and since Marlene's mother was a muggle, they lived in a muggle village right next door to the MacDonald family.  
Marlene and Mary knew everything and anything about each other but got into rows a lot of the time. They were like sisters but their fights were a lot more meaningless than Lily's fights with Petunia.

"Yeah.." Lily muttered in reply. She settled down with her book again when she felt the weight of someone on her bed. Gillian sat at the foot of Lily's four poster bed.

"Oh hi Gill..." Lily said.

"Hey Lily." Gillian smiled nervously.

"So, how are you?" Lily asked rather awkwardly.

"Alright I suppose... So listen Lily, I've got a question.." Gillian said.

"Ask away." Lily replied.

"Okay, see over the summer I went to a beach house with my family.." Gillian looked around and lowered her voice. "And with the war going on, I put some protective charms over my house, course I'm not of age yet and I got a letter from the Ministry, it was my first warning. And well, I have't told anyone, I suppose I'm just a bit nervous if I accidentally use magic again.."

"Oh. Well honestly Gill, I think it was a good idea to put some charms over your house. I would've done the same if there weren't already a few wizards living near me. And next year we'll be of age! It's nothing to worry about. Honest." Lily smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Right. Well thanks Lily. I just didn't know who to share this with. Marlene would've told me I was being an idiot and Mary's in a bit of a temper at the moment.. And well no one in their right mind would tell Mabel.' Gillian said, laughing slightly.

"She is a bit mean, isn't she? Speaking of Mabel, where is she?"

"No idea. She disappeared as we came up here. Maybe off with Emma and Clara? Or some bloke I suppose."

"Yes, that would make sense. Mabel always as her first day ritual off with a bloke," Lily said.

The door opened and the witch in question stormed in, an angry look on her face.

"Marlene!" Mabel screeched.

"Yes?" Marlene asked, rolling her eyes.

"You! How dare you tell everyone I was shagging Stebbins?" Mabel said, her voice only getting louder.

"Don't you dare accuse Marlene! It was obvious enough with you two sneaking glances at each other all the time, disappearing after dinner and flirting!" Mary said defensively.

"Was not!" Mabel blushed furiously.

"It was. I wouldn't do such a thing even if I hated someone a lot. Bloody hell, Mabel think before you come storming in!" Marlene said, glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Whatever." Mabel brushed it off. Marlene huffed and Mary's eyes flashed dangerously.

Lily sensed a fight and apparently so did Gillian.

"Shall we leave?" Gillian suggested. Lily shrugged but got out of bed anyway, taking her book with her. They stole out of the room quietly and settled down in the common room.

Lily began to read, wishing she could fall asleep in her dormitory, instead of coming down here when her room was being used as a fighting arena.

"Evans?" Lily turned to see James sodding Potter by the stairs with that ridiculous grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes?" She said.

"What are you doing down here?" Potter asked, running a hand through his hair. Lily had the sudden urge to yank all his hair out.

"I happened to be reading. Until you interrupted me. Which seems to be happening quite a bit lately. Care to inform me why?" Lily asked.

"I just- I was just wondering why you were down here. Didn't mean to intrude." Potter said and smirked.

"You're not intruding. Don't worry about it!" Gillian said, trying to make peace.

"Ahh thanks Gillian. See Evans, even your friend here likes me!" Potter came and sat beside Gillian. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What are _you _doing down here?" Lily asked in spite of herself.

"Fancied a walk really but now seeing that you're down here, I suppose I'll just stay." Potter smirked and Lily glared. If only she could hex him.. but she was a prefect. Prefects don't do those kind of things. As much as they wanted to though.

"Prongs, what are you doing, bothering these poor ladies?" Sirius had appeared as well. Great, just what Lily needed.. another Marauder.

"I am not!" James exclaimed "I'm not am I?"

"Not at all!" Gillian replied while Lily said; "Yes you are."

"Ouch, Evans. That hurt. Right here." Lily glanced up irritably to see James point at his heart.

"I'm glad." Lily smiled sarcastically.

"Listen Evans, there's a Hogsmeade trip in a bit want to go with-" Potter started.

"No." Lily cut him off curtly.

"What?"

"I said no I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily stated.

"Alright. Another time then I suppose?" Potter brushed off her rejection with a smirk.

"No." Lily said with finality, then she stood.

"Well, I'm off to bed. 'Night Gill. Black." The redheaded witch said nothing to James Potter and headed to the stairs but not before smiling at Gillian.

"Oh. I suppose I'll come to then.." Gillian said and hurried after Lily.

"'Night Evans!" She heard James call. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, he really likes you." Gillian said quietly.

"No he doesn't! Why does every bloody person think that? He only asks me out because I'm the only one who hasn't fallen for his idiotic 'charm'. Even Marlene had liked him back in third year."

"I can tell, by the way he looks at you. It takes a lot of courage to ask you out. Especially since he knows you'd rather date the giant squid." Gillian recalled and laughed. Lily did not laugh. The memory was rather horrible especially since it was the memory in which Severus Snape had ended their friendship. Well technically it had been her to decide that they were no longer mates but what he said had been the final straw.

"Yes well, he's a prat and that's all there is to it." Lily said finally then rushed in the dormitory. Mary and Marlene were whispering and Mabel was sitting on her bed glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hullo Lily." Mabel said. She did not acknowledge Gillian but Gillian did not mind as she hated Mabel as much as Mabel hated her. Though it was rather unusual for Gill to hate somebody.

"'Lo Mabel." Lily replied politely though she did not want to.

Lily bade the rest of them goodnight.

First day.. pretty bloody terrible. Not unusual though.

(Oh Merlin...)

BRING! BRING! BRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"GAH! SHUT THAT BLOODY ALARM OFF" Mary yelled. Lily groaned and sat up, shutting the alarm off. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She went to have a shower, smelling in the sweet green apple shampoo. She got out and sprayed herself with her usual strawberry scented body splash and applied a light layer of mascara.

Lily adjusted her tie and grabbed her bag.

"Morning Lily." Marlene said, as she sat up in bed.

"Morning." Lily replied.

"You going down to breakfast already?"

"It's already 8:00."

"WHAT? Bloody hell! Mary! Gillian!" Marlene yelped and got out of bed, shaking the two other sleeping girls. Lily noticed that Mabel's bed was empty. Strange...

"Mary! Wake up you bloody prat!" Marlene said and shook Mary. Mary groaned.

"No.. I want to sleep." Mary said. Lily laughed.

"Come on Mary, it's already 8:00. You'll miss breakfast and all the bacon." Lily said, smiling. Mary sat up immediately.

"Coming, coming." Mary swung her legs to the side of her bed and stood up. Lily and Marlene moved to wake Gillian up.

"Time to get up Gill! It's already 8:05." Lily said. Gillian's eyes fluttered open.

"It is? Oh okay then!" Gillian said and got up quickly.

"Well that was much easier.." Marlene said, laughing. Lily laughed with her.

Lily walked to the door as Marlene walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll meet you there!" Lily called.

"Save me some bacon Lils!" Mary yelled. Lily laughed.

"Will do!"

Lily set off down the stairs and saw Alice at the bottom with her friend Hestia Jones.

"Hey Alice! Hey Hestia." Lily said and grinned at the two of them.

"Hullo Lily! You going down for breakfast?" Alice asked.

"Morning Lily." Hestia smiled.

"Morning. And yes I am going down for breakfast. Care to join me?" Lily asked.

"Sure!" Alice replied and she and Hestia followed Lily out of the common room.

"Oi Lily, did you hear about that blighter who broke into the ministry yesterday? They were pretty miffed about it. Wouldn't uncover his name though. I supposed dad would fill me in but he's under strict orders.." Alice said after a few minutes of the trio walking in silence.

"No I hadn't heard about it yet. 'Suppose I'll read it in the prophet today." Lily replied. Lily gazed absently at the portraits surrounding the walls of Hogwarts.

"Oi! Hestia, stop a second, would you?" A breathless Sirius rushed up to the girls and turned pointedly to Hestia. "Prongs wants to speak to you. Something about the Quidditch match in three weeks. He's back in the common room, said he'll wait for you."

"Bloody hell. Making me miss my breakfast for a conversation about Quidditch? Can't it wait?" Hestia sighed irritably.

"'Fraid not Jones. You're going to have to hurry though if you don't want him to kick you off the team." Sirius replied and smirked.

"Right well, see you Alice, Lily. Black." Hestia departed still looking extremely sour.

"Now you are you two birds? You're looking quite fit Evans." Sirius winked at the two of them. Lily rolled her eyes and Alice laughed.

"Oh Lily, he's only joking. No need to look like someone just stabbed your mum." Alice told her friend.

"Oh bugger off Alice." Lily laughed.

They arrived at the Great Hall and went to find seats, Sirius to sit with Lupin and Pettigrew and Lily and Alice to sit with Mabel.

"Morning Mabel." Alice said politely.

"Morning." Mabel looked grouchier than normal so the pair decided not to talk to her.

Alice and Lily chatted pleasantly about family, the ministry and lessons while stuffing their faces with bacon, scones, toast and fruits.

Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice to finish off her breakfast when Marlene, Mary and Gillian came stumbling in.

"Lily! Did you save me some bacon? Merlin, most of it's gone now!" Mary said frantically. Lily laughed.

"Yes of course. Here it is." Lily gave her quite a few strips of bacon from her own plate and Mary gobbled them up.

"A life saver you are, Lils." Mary said. Lily grinned.

"I've been told." She replied cheekily.

"What lessons have you decided to take?" Marlene asked, interrupting.

"Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Arithmancy and Herbology." Lily replied.

"Oh I've got the same as you except I'm taking runes instead of arithmancy." Marlene replied.

"Oh good. I suppose we'll be together for most of the day then."

"Let's go get our timetables then?.." Marlene said.

"But you haven't eaten anything!" Lily exclaimed, looking at Marlene's full plate.

"Not hungry." Marlene shrugged. "Besides, I ate 2 strips of bacon already."

"Oh, if you say so then."

"Okay, hurry! I'm excited to see my timetable!" Marlene said.

They arrived at where McGonagall was handing out the timetables.

"Last name?" McGonagall was asking other students. They waited in line, Lily impatiently tapping her foot and Marlene biting her nails.

"Next please." McGonagall called out and Lily went up.

"Evans, Lily."

McGonagall looked for Lily's timetable and then handed to her and waved Marlene forward.

"McKin-" Said the latter.

"Yes I know your name Marlene." Interrupted the professor and handed Marlene her timetable. Lily had not looked at hers yet.

"Look in 3 2 1." Lily said then flipped hers over at the same time as Marlene.

Then she groaned.

"Double potions with Slytherins first thing on Monday morning! Oh Merlin.." Lily sighed, trying not to think about her greasy haired ex-best friend.

"What did we do to deserve this? Agrippa!" Marlene groaned.

"What's happened?" Mary came up behind them and looked over their shoulders at their timetables. "Oh.. double potions. Poor you! I've got DADA first!"

Marlene and Lily glared at her and Mary laughed.

"Well, I better get going then, I want to be early. I've decided to be organized this year." Mary winked and turned to go. Lily laughed and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Let's go as well, not that Slughorn would mind you being late.." Marlene said.

"Oh come on, he doesn't favour me that much.." Lily said though she didn't really believe that. She knew she could get away with murder with Slughorn.

"Whatever floats your boat Lils." Marlene said and together, they walked out of the hall.

**A/N : Hello! Hope anyone who's reading this has liked my story so far, I have never written so much for fanfiction so yeah ahahah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I really need some constructive criticism to help me improve.**

**And has anyone heard 'Elle me dit' by Mika? I'm obsessed with it.. ahaha read and review! thanks 3**

**~K**


End file.
